Une étoile sous les yeux
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Depuis qu'il le connait il vit dans la frustration de ne jamais compter, d'être inexistant. Mais il a des sentiments pour lui et il ne peut qu'espérer qu'un jour il soit remarqué et qu'enfin son étoile brille réellement. Rinx Nitori


Hello everybody, j'espère que vous allez tous bien chers lecteurs. Alors, je signe ici une fic sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent et je dirais même pas du tout, vu le mal que je me suis donné à trouver des images. Mais à chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble même si j'adore HaruxRin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fantasmer sur eux en m'imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans cette chambre commune avec ces muscles ! *_* suis-je la seule personne à penser comme ça ? Bref je l'ai fait. Donc, bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**_ Time to wake up !_

Nitori n'y arrivait pas. Quel que soit ce qu'il faisait ou disait, son sempai ne l'écoutait pas et s'entêtait. Il était inquiet, mais il avait beau le faire savoir Rin ne l'écoutait pas.

Il était encore dans la piscine alors que le soleil dehors s'était couché depuis longtemps. Toujours à faire des longueurs encore et encore, acharné, déterminé, sans raison, chassant un ennemi invisible qu'il ne rattrapait jamais.

Nitori finit par s'agenouiller, épuisé, au bord de la piscine. Il avait toujours le chronomètre en main, le pouce meurtri à force d'appuyer dessus pour signifier le temps à son sempai quand ce dernier daignait sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Il soupira, ses sourcils se courbèrent vers le haut et il baissa la tête. « Sempai... tu vas te faire du mal... » murmura-t-il avant de cogner son poing contre le carreau. Il ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter Rin. Il ne supportait pas de le voir s'entrainer jusqu'à se ruiner la santé et il ne supportait pas de ne pas compter du tout.

Il s'était rendu compte de l'obstination de Rin pour ses anciens compagnons. Son coéquipier ne lui parlait pas plus que ça mais de leurs quelques échanges depuis qu'ils se connaissent et partageaient la même chambre, il avait découvert une chose essentielle. Il avait découvert que pour Rin rien n'importait plus que son objectif : battre Haruka Nanase. Mais aussi intelligent que Nitori était, il avait pu résumer cette chose ainsi : rien n'importait plus Haruka Nanase.

Il poussa un second soupire, regardant la figure, engloutie, de son sempai fendre la surface de l'eau avec grâce. Rin était l'un des meilleurs nageurs de l'équipe, tout le monde s'accordait à ce sujet. Il était bon, dans la technique comme dans la théorie, il était rapide et puissant. Alors que cherchait-il ? Nitori ne comprenait pas.

Enfin si, il comprenait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre parce que ça lui faisait du mal, mais il comprenait.

Il plaça ses deux mains contre le carreau, tête toujours baissée. Maintenant il haletait, le souffle court et la vue floue. Le chronomètre était loin de lui à présent et il ne pouvait plus faire ce pour quoi Rin avait besoin de lui. La seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'être aux côtés du garçon.

Il avait mal à la tête et sa gorge s'était subitement asséchée. Tout était vraiment flou et ça ne prit que quelques secondes pour que tout disparaisse complètement.

Rin sortit enfin, épuisé mais insatisfait. Normalement quand il enlevait ses lunettes de piscine, c'était pour réclamer le chrono. Mais cette fois il n'entendit rien. Il fronça les sourcils avant de calmer sa respiration. « Nitori ! » appela-t-il avant de balayer les alentours du regard.

N'ayant aucun signe, il sortit de la piscine un brin énervé.

« Chrono parfait comme d'habitude ! »

Il sursauta avant de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix, surpris. « C'est à se demander pourquoi tu continues, Matsuoka ! »

« Capitaine... » grommela doucement Rin avant de baisser les yeux, serrant ses lunettes dans sa main. Il resta silencieux tout en laissant son capitaine s'approcher. « L'entraînement est fini ça va faire quatre heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Tu vas attraper la mort par ce temps, tu sais ? »

Rin donna dos à son capitaine, son regard s'assombrissant complètement. Mikoshiba le regarda faire en arborant une expression déroutée et soupira. « Bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas en vouloir à un élément qui en veut ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme en se tapant dans les mains, sourire aux lèvres. Il se plongea un moment en admiration devant la détermination de Rin.

Ce dernier en profita pour aller chercher sa serviette. Il continua de regarder tout autour de la piscine, mais c'était évident qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Il s'essuya rapidement, porta le pantalon de son uniforme et prit ses affaires. Tout cela en continuant de rechercher Nitori des yeux.

Mikoshiba le remarqua et arbora un petit sourire en coin. « ... Veille quand même à ne pas trop en faire. » il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en haussant les épaules, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis.

Rin marqua une halte dans ses mouvements, il porta la main à ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. « J'y survivrais ! » lança-t-il avec assurance et une légère once de désintérêt avant de vouloir reprendre sa route.

« Ah... mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. »

Rin tiqua avant de se retourner brusquement, le regard torve et interrogateur.

* * *

« Nitori ! »

Rin se dressa au-dessus du garçon, le regard toujours aussi menaçant.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il détestait dans sa vie. L'une d'entre elle était sans doute ses défaites face à Haruka, défaite autant dans une piscine que défaite de l'esprit. Mais ça ne semblait pas être la plus importante des choses qu'il détestait, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser.

« Nitori ! » renchérit-il avec plus de colère et d'impatience.

Le garçon était ensevelit sous sa couverture, pourtant bien éveillé. Il sursautait à chaque fois que Rin criait son nom, et il refusait d'en sortir pour faire face à son sempai.

Rin ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il fuyait la confrontation et ça l'énervait. Il posa le genou sur le bord du lit, s'appuyant dessus pour aller le faire sortir de sa cachette. « Oî, Nitori ! »

Nitori frémit en sentant le lit s'affaisser non loin de lui, signe que Rin approchait. Celui-ci essaya d'enlever la couverture, mais Nitori s'y accrocha en tremblotant, empêchant son sempai de le mettre à nu. Il l'avait fait pas pur réflexe parce que Rin le prenait de court surtout et pas seulement parce qu'il craignait l'origine de sa colère, mais mit Rin hors de lui.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Nitori !? »

Il ôta d'un coup la couverture en utilisant toute la force de ses bras et Nitori se retrouva à découvert. Il se redressa et recula sur le lit jusqu'à se plaquer au mur auquel leur lit superposé était collé.

Rin jeta la couverture avant de se tourner vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui te pr... ? » en posant les yeux sur lui il se tut immédiatement, incapable de continuer.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il n'avait jamais vu aucune autre expression sur le visage de Nitori que celle avec son sourire ordinaire. Il fallait qu'il avoue surtout qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui, pas comme l'autre s'occupait et s'inquiétait pour lui.

Nitori était effrayé, en tout cas il en avait l'air. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et haletant avec le corps légèrement tremblant. Il était vulnérable et tellement différent de ce que Rin avait toujours pensé de lui. Il était très loin d'être ordinaire.

« Pourquoi... ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu n'allais pas bien... ? » demanda-t-il, la voix maintenant calme et rauque, le regard ténébreux.

Nitori avala douloureusement sa salive avant de détourner le regard. Il essayait de s'incruster dans le mur, il voulait passer à travers et disparaître. Tout allait quand Rin ne le regardait pas, quand Rin ne le voyait pas. Mais là, le garçon avait les yeux fixés sur lui et il se sentait fondre, les poumons manquant d'air.

« Nitori... ! » Rin réclamait une réponse, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

Nitori essaya de lui répondre pour pouvoir mettre fin à leur proximité, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est gémir. Un gémissement presque inaudible et tendre, mais à la fois inquiétant pour l'état de santé de son propriétaire. Le gémissement finit d'assombrir le regard de Rin.

« Nitori ! »

Il ne l'appelait plus, il râla carrément son nom avant de s'approcher. Rin plaça ses deux mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la tête de Nitori, l'obligeant à le regarder avec d'énormes yeux larmoyants. Il plongea son regard dans ces yeux humides avec un plaisir qui le surprit lui-même.

Sans s'y attendre, il venait de découvrir qu'il y avait plus important et plus excitant que poursuivre un ennemi imaginaire. Il y avait plus important et cette chose était sous ses yeux depuis le début.


End file.
